Cloud computing is highly desirable as a means to permit direct access to certain documents, sites, accounts, by authorized individuals within a “communal” on-line setting. The ability to accord access in such a manner is growing in popularity, certainly, but with the noticeable lack of proper and effective protections for data programs uploaded and made available on such cloud servers. Certainly, there are some items provided within the cloud that are desirable in terms of unfettered access to all cloud participants. The problem exists, however, that certain programs are not permitted such access, leaving the desirable utilization of a cloud system, but with obstacles and impediments in terms of actual security for certain accounts, documents, information, etc. Password protections have been implemented in an effort to provide some degree of security in these situations; unfortunately, though, such efforts are far from reliable as hacking and other types of insidious actions can easily uncover and decipher such encoded devices.
As such, there are few methods and/or procedures employed today that allow for suitable and reliable protections of secured cloud data programs while still permitting authorized individuals access thereto in such a milieu. In order, then, to increase the secured utilization of the cloud in this respect, there remains a noticeable need to provide effective secured programs in this manner. A system that provides an overall verification method to ensure the reliability of each of these secured programs, with minimal involvement of the individual, with nearly instantaneous communication between parties, and without transferring any personal information of the individual to fulfill such verifications, would thus be highly desirable. The present invention provides such a method. A development that permits ease in not only implementation but utilization, coupled with complete (if not substantial) reliability that any such access request to a cloud server of a secured cloud data program is instantaneously verified, would be highly desired and could lead to greater utilization of the cloud for such purposes.